


Beware

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, that's all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: Jim should tread caution when it comes to his feelings for Spock but he's a little too captivated.





	Beware

**Author's Note:**

> Another song inspired fic!  
> Song: Beware by Norman Wisdom.

Jim Kirk was in trouble.

Ever since he had been assigned as the new Captain of the USS _Enterprise_ he had been enamoured with his First Officer, enchanted really, he was quite a thing to behold. His breath had caught the first time he had seen him as he had beamed aboard and he'd been smitten ever since.

He knew that it wasn't a good idea to have feelings for Spock. There was more than one variable that went against it. It didn't help that his head and heart had very different ideas from each other. His head was telling him that everything about it was a mistake but then his heart would step in and quieten any complaints his mind had whenever Spock entered a room. He didn't think he could be blamed really, how could anyone be expected to not be affected by the mysterious Vulcan. Just his features alone, dark and angular were stunning. The very definition of bewitching. And then he would speak and oh, what a voice. It's deep timbre, paired with it's calm and calculating tone was enough to make Jim fall further. He had tried to fight it, he really had but over time he had come to accept that Spock was just too magnetic, too mesmerising to try for very long.

Jim would often hear a little voice whispering _Beware_ whenever he looked too long at Spock, or became a little too familiar with him, again and again.

A shared look that held a little too much fondness.

_Beware_

A touch that lingered a little too long.

_Beware_

Words spoken that perhaps held a little more meaning than what they seemed at face value.

_Beware_

But that voice became quieter and quieter. Perhaps it was foolish to believe that anything could come of his infatuation with Spock but then dark eyes would cut to his, softer than before, a lightness that before Jim had never seen in them or maybe failed to notice in his belief that he was the only one fascinated by the other. But thinking it was mutual was maybe more dangerous than believing it was a one sided affair.

_Beware_

Yes, I know. Jim would answer but he was never very good at heeding advice.


End file.
